Mysteries of Nirn: The Truth Revealed
by Lschults17
Summary: In this story, you will find out the answers to many questions. What happened to the Dwemer? What happened to the Redguard homeland of Yokuda? What really happened to Winterhold? Join Roggar, a Nord with a dark and mysterious past on his adventure around Nirn. (A note to readers that this story doesn't contain the true events of what really happened).
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter One

**I'd like to begin by saying this is my second Elder Scrolls Story and I appreciate the support and criticism!**

Roggar woke up wearing rags and wet boots. He put his hand on his battered face only to see a bunch of blood. He was laying on a hard bed while he heard the sounds of waves. He got up, grabbed a sword from a rack nearby and opened a door in front of him. He was on a ship somewhere in Tamriel, well, that's what he thought anyways.

Roggar approached a Redguard man younger than himself and pointed his sword at him. "Who are you and where in Oblivion are we going?"

The Redguard swallowed hard. "Roggar...Umm I...We didn't expect you to be awake so early."

"Who is we?"

"My crew, you see. We found you washed up on the shores of Skyrim right near the Sea of Ghosts."

"How do you know my name?"

"We saw a note in your bag."

Roggar put his sword closer to the Redguard's throat. "Okay, listen to me. No one touches my stuff. That is private property. Are we clear on this?"

The Redguard gulped. "Yes."

Roggar smiled. "Good. Now tell me where this ship is headed."

The Redguard looked around, signaling he was going to run away, but Roggar nudged him with his sword once again.

"Atmora."

Roggar looked down to his feet in disbelief. "Turn this ship around, Redguard! This is suicide!"

"You don't understand. We are saving Tamriel if we do this."

"Fool! My grandfather already saved us from the dragons! Tamriel is in no danger at the moment!"

"It's a greater threat than dragons..."

 **Well, thanks for reading. I know it is a pretty short chapter, but I was so excited to get this story published! Remember to review! More chapters coming your way soon!**


	3. Chapter Two

Roggar looked around the ship to see a bunch of dead bodies. He looked down at his bloody hands and thought to himself, _I did this._ A Nord would never stop after their first kill. After that, there was nothing that would stop them. Now Roggar had to find out if this threat was a hoax or if it was the truth.

He got up and searched a few bodies around the ship. None of them had notes with any orders on them in their pockets. There was one place Roggar didn't search.

He climbed up the crow's nest and saw a man there. A Breton man who was still alive. He pointed his dagger at Roggar.

"S-stay back. I-I'll kill you if you get any closer."

Roggar put his hands out, alarming him to stand down. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask a few questions, okay?"

"O-okay. What do you want to know?"

"Why are we going to Atmora? There's nothing there but ice. It's basically suicide. We will freeze to death."

"The Kamal snow demons are up there planning an attack on Tamriel right now. First they will attack Skyrim, and then strike everywhere else!"

"What? Kamal? Kid, do you even know where Kamal is? Nobody knows for sure. No one has made it to Akavir and back safely."

"That's what everyone thinks."

"What?"

"The oldest man on this ship...The High Elf that you killed, he made a water-walking potion that would allow him to walk across the sea. About 60 years ago, that Elf walked all the way from Tamriel to Akavir and he did make it back safely. He even put a special spell in each province there so that we could hear the races talking. About a week ago, he heard the Kamal snow demons talking. We couldn't understand the language, but we made out a few words like 'Tamriel' and 'Atmora.'"

"How come this secret has been kept all these years?"

"He said he didn't want all the people in Tamriel coming to him asking a bunch of questions."

"Makes sense."

"I'm surprised no one realized he was gone."

"Yeah, well we probably shouldn't go to Atmora now. Our crew is thinned out."

"Skyrim isn't far from here, but I'm not sure how to drive the ship. If you can turn this around, I can make it back to Skyrim for us."

"No problem."

Roggar climbed up to the wheel and spun it. The ship turned around. From a distance, they could see Skyrim. It was a still and quiet night, so they slept.

The ship hit a decently large bump and Roggar woke up. He shouted up to the Breton, "Hey, kid! I never got your name!"

The Breton rubbed his eyes. "You know you could've waited until morning to ask me that."

"For Talos' sake just tell me your name, son."

"Mavos."

"Okay, Mavos, we just hit a bump and I think our ship might be damaged, let's check it out."

Roggar went down the stairs under the ship only to see it flooded. "Shit! Mavos! Our ship is being flooded! We have to abandon! Do you know how close Skyrim is?"

Mavos climbed down the crow's nest. "From here it looks about a mile away. We can probably swim there without freezing to death."

"I don't think we have a choice."

"I'll grab the spell books off of that High Elf. We will need them later to see what's going on in Akavir. You grab the orders off of that Redguard's backpack. They were given to him by Jarl Ulfric the Second."

"Damn Ulfric...I'm a Nord and I don't agree with the decisions he made. It's a shame the Imperials lost the war. I praise Talos but Ulfric just wanted the fame and fortune."

"I just hope his son is more loyal to Skyrim than he was."

"Come on, Mavos. It's time to go."

By the time they swam all the way back to Skyrim, Mavos almost froze to death. He was shivering like crazy. Roggar grabbed a blanket from his backpack, which was a little bit damp, but not too wet, and put it on Mavos.

When Mavos could talk, he started to cry. "We didn't even take their bodies with us. Can you imagine what their families will think of us when we tell them the news?"

Roggar shook his head. "Nothing we could've done about it, kid. You barely made it out of there. If we would've took their bodies, then you wouldn't have made it out alive. Come on, kid. Let's get to Solitude. We can rest at The Winking Skeever."

"All right, let's go."

They walked the road up the hill and around the mountain to Solitude, and saw a few bandits. Roggar ran to a boulder for cover and signaled Mavos to do the same. They left all their weapons on the ship except a dull iron dagger.

Roggar began to whisper to Mavos, "Okay, you need to stab the one on the right. I think I can strangle the other one. Ready?"

"There's a third one behind the one on the left."

"Dammit...Okay...Same plan, but I'll take the bandit's sword and kill the other one fast."

Mavos nodded. They both snuck up at a fast pace and the plan went into action. Mavos stabbed the bandit in the neck, while Roggar tackled and then strangled the other bandit. The final bandit lifted his sword and smiled at Mavos, but before he could bring it down a different sword went through his chest. Mavos rolled to the left so that the body didn't fall on him.

"Thanks, Roggar."

"I'd do anything to kill a bandit."

By the time they made it to Solitude, a courier gave Roggar a note. "Wow, you move fast. I didn't think I would catch you!"

Roggar gave him a weird look. He didn't have any family in Skyrim except for his sister. "Who's this from?"

The courier ran away. Roggar looked at him again and realized he wasn't wearing what a normal courier would wear. The coat he had on had some sort of Daedric symbol on it.

Mavos examined the Daedric symbol. "Don't open that letter."


	4. Chapter Three

"What the hell was that?" Roggar rubbed the sweat on his forehead and put his hand on his long reddish-brown hair.

"His coat had the symbol of Oblivion on it. If they have magic that is powerful enough, that note could take you to that realm."

"We don't really know that this note is a source of magic unless we open it."

"It might not take you there instantly. You just might be haunted during the remaining time of your life."

"What do you mean 'haunted?'"

"Like in your dreams…well in this case, nightmares."

"So if I saw Molag Bal in my dreams would it be real, or is it just a vision?"

"Sadly, it would be real."

"This note might have something important written on it, though. We'll have to get someone to read it for us. What if it's something about the snow demons? You can definitely relate demons to Oblivion."

"I know a Daedric worshipper who wouldn't be afraid to open it."

"Where?"

"Right here in Solitude. He's responsible for three murders here, but no one has found out yet."

"Why haven't you turned him in?"

"Two reasons. One: He was one of my childhood friends. Two: If I turned him in, I'm sure he would conjure up some Dremora warrior to come after me."

"That makes sense. I haven't really heard much news about Skyrim these days. I don't live in any of the cities or villages. Ever since my mom and dad died during the civil war, my sister was all I had and she hated me. I don't blame her. We lived in Whiterun. I ran away when I was about fifteen. Ever since then, I've poached to survive. When I sleep sometimes I have to kill bandits just to get a bed, other days I get lucky and find a cave to sleep in. I don't always like to sleep in caves though, you know, with all the bears here. To be honest, I'm not even sure if my sister is still alive. Some day I'd like to go to Whiterun and see if she's still there."

"Why did she hate you?"

"I spent almost no time with her. We weren't a very wealthy family. I was always working somewhere. Sometimes not even in Whiterun. I think now she would respect me for my decisions. She was very young back then. Now that she has matured, I'm sure she'd realize that I had to do that now."

"I'd hope so, friend."

Roggar smiled and then stretched. "Come on, let's go talk to that Daedra worshipper. What's this guy's name?"

"Mathron. He's a Breton too, so you know he's good with magic. It's kind of funny...How much his parents worshipped the Aedra. I really can't believe he worships the Daedra." Mavos rubbed his head, a few strands of his dark brown hair fell out.

Roggar laughed. "Getting old, my friend?"

Mavos rolled his eyes. "Come on. We should talk to Mathron before night comes. We still have to recruit for our mission on Atmora."

"Right."

Roggar and Mavos strided along the street and approached a large, black house. There was no door to enter from.

"Where's the door?" Asked Roggar.

"He makes you perform a ritual to get inside his house. Nothing Daedric, just sort of like a code. Repeat after me. Once I say it, I will disappear, so don't be alarmed."

Roggar nodded. Mavos began the ritual, "Keizaal Kah!"

"Keizaal Kah!" Roggar repeated.

They were in a small room and inside it were many bookshelves and weapon racks. A tall man was wearing a robe with a hood covering his hair. There was also a mask covering his face. "Mavos, my old friend! What do you need and who have you brought with me?"

"This is my friend Roggar. I met him on my way to Atmora. Anyways, he was given a letter with a Daedric symbol on it. He doesn't want to read it because he was afraid it would haunt him."

"Mm...yes I can open this, but you might want to turn around. Don't look at the note because it may effect you."

Roggar and Mavos turned around.

Mathron looked closely at the note. It had on it a language in which he couldn't understand.

"You can turn around now. The letter is harmless, but I can't understand the language. Maybe you can?"

Roggar examined the letter. "It looks like it might be Akaviri. I bet it's the damn snow demons! They're probably on to us! Mathron, how do we leave this place?"

"Same way you got in."

Mavos and Roggar repeated the code. When they got out, guards circled around them, with their spears pointed at them.

"You've been speaking with that Daedric worshipper?" The guard asked, pushing his spear closer towards them.


	5. Chapter Four

**I'm back. Please review, and also PM me any questions you have.**

* * *

A voice that only Mavos and Roggar could hear appeared before them. "Don't move. I can get you out of this."

"Was that Mathron?" Roggar whispered.

"I think so," said Mavos, while he was shaking.

Four Dremora lords walked up to the guards. One of them smiled, showing their big pointy teeth and said, "Let them go or we _will_ take you to Oblivion."

The guards were resisting. They began to fight the Dremoras but it did not end well for them. Blood and bodies were scattered across the streets of Solitude.

"Now that I helped you," the Dremora explained. "You have to do something in return."

At that moment, the Dremora turned to dust, and Roggar saw Mathron walking near them with a staff in his hand. "You don't have to do anything for him," Mathron laughed.

Roggar had something on his mind that he had to ask Mathron. "Mathron, you are a Daedra worshipper...So why do you think it's okay for us to kill snow demons?"

"Those demons aren't from the same realm in which my demons are. In fact, I never heard about these demons until now."

"Just wondering."

Mavos put his hand on Mathron's shoulder. "Thanks for this. Roggar, let's recruit. I think it's about time we get that started."

Roggar pointed a finger at Mavos. "I have an idea to make this go faster. We can each visit a city. First, both of us can pick up a few people from here. Next, you go to Markarth while I'll be in Whiterun. When we're done, we should meet at Windhelm tomorrow, inside the Jarl's palace. Make sure your recruits do the same."

"What about Riften?"

"Riften's nothing but a bunch of thieves. They won't do us any good."

* * *

After recruiting in Solitude, and sleeping at an inn in Morthal, he was on his way to Whiterun. He wanted to go there for a reason other than recruiting. He wanted to recruit his sister.

Roggar waved to the guard by the gate and it opened. He walked up to his old house and opened the door. Inside it was a man, a woman, a male toddler, and a female child. She was about eight years old.

"Mjoll?" Roggar asked, his blue eyes staring in disbelief.

"Roggar?" The woman repeated.

Roggar started to get teary-eyed. "You're all grown up...And I'm out here without a home. I really should've visited more."

"You have a home now, brother. Anyways, this is Galmar, my husband. The little boy is Arentus, and my little girl is Sophia. See kids? This is your Uncle Roggar."

"I was going to ask you something...but now I see that you have kids, and-"

"What is it?"

"The snow demons of Kamal...They're planning an attack on Tamriel. Right now they're on Atmora. My Breton friend and I are looking for recruits..."

"Roggar I'd love to but I have k-" Galmar cut her off.

"I can watch the kids, Mjoll. You always told me you wanted to be an adventurer."

"Thanks, my love," Mjoll said. "Roggar, I have a few friends who would be up for the job as well."

Roggar sighed with relief. "Bring them to Windhelm tomorrow. We're going to start our journey there."

* * *

It was about noon when the last warrior arrived at Windhelm. Roggar counted about fifteen men and ten women. Now they were going to try to recruit a whole Stormcloak army.

"Jarl Ulfric," Roggar said. "There has been a threat greater than dragons announced upon Tamriel. The Kamal snow demons are planning their attack right now."

"And what do you ask from me?" Jarl Ulfric II asked.

"Troops."

"I will send three ship-loads. I cannot risk losing too many men."

"Thank you, Jarl Ulfric."

Roggar stepped out of the palace and the warriors were waiting for some good news. "He is sending three ship-loads of troops for us. I think we can handle these demons with this many people. They can't be anymore powerful than a frost troll."

The crew nodded. Roggar stood at the top of the steps. "All right, team here's how this will work. The Stormcloak troops will be seperayed into three ships. We will have two ships. Each ship will have about seven men and seven women on it. Do what you need to do because we are setting sail tomorrow morning. Good luck!"

Roggar pulled the note out of his pocket, but this time the words weren't written in a different language. It read, "We know you're coming."

* * *

 **There you have it. Chapter Four. About to get into to the action. Prepare for an epic chapter 5, folks. It'll be out later today or tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter Five

**I apologize for the typos. I write on an iPad, so you can understand why it happens sometimes. This chapter is what you've been waiting for. You will finally see some of Atmora. Enjoy.**

* * *

After three weeks of sailing, the crew could see the shores of the frozen tundra. In those three weeks, three of their members died from severe frostbite. They were getting low on food. There would likely be none for the return journey.

"What the hell are we gonna eat?" Roggar asked. "Gonna go to Atmora? Kill some snow demons? Roast them over a damn fire? It's not like there will be any life on Atmora."

"Take it easy, Roggar." said Mavos. "Even if we don't make it home we can make sure these snow demons don't either."

Roggar nodded. They were about to get off the ship because they were very close to the shore. "People of Tamriel! We gather here today to save our continent from monsters! Failure is not an option. Failure is certainly not in my vocabulary! I hope it is not in yours either. We have lost brave men and women just trying to get here. Bundle up and wear coats under your armor. I have one more thing to say to everyone. These demons are probably stronger than anything we have ever fought in Tamriel, so do not get over-confident. When everyone is on the shore I will explain our attack plan."

Each person hopped of the ships. Roggar hopped on a boulder so that everyone could see him. "Here is the attack plan. From what I can see it looks like we only have human races here. I want the Stormcloak Nords in the front of the line. Next, the Breton mages should line up. I want every Imperial to have a bow and get as high as they can to provide support for our ground warriors. The Redguards will be our last line of defense. They should be duel wielding weapons. Lastly, anyone I didn't mention stays in the back."

Mjoll put her hand on Roggar's shoulder. "Good luck, brother. I'll be in the front."

Roggar smiled behind his ebony helmet. "I'll be right beside you, sister. Now let's get up there and fight these bastards."

The troops climbed up an icy slope, and saw nothing but a field of water and ice. "So this is our battleground?" A stormcloak said. "It shouldn't be difficult to see our-" The Stormcloak got his heart ripped out of his chest. A snow demon began to punch his chest, just like a gorilla would.

"They're here!" Roggar shouted. "CHARGE!" The brave men and women charged forward with their weapons drawn. All anyone could hear was screaming and growling.

Roggar tried to say something loud after he stabbed one of the demons in the throat. "Aim for the throat! It is a weak spot!" He stabbed another one, threw it off a cliff, and rolled to the left, only to see another demon staring at him, showing its long, pointy teeth. It kicked him down the same cliff and that was the last thing Roggar saw that day.

* * *

He woke up in a very small room, but soon realized it was a Dwemer ruin. A ghost appeared before his eyes. "Hello, Roggar," it said.

Roggar stared in disbelief, curled up on the ground. "You're a...no. You're all dead...you're not..."

"My name is Telchar. And I'm glad someone found me. As for your last wonder, yes I am a Dwarf. I dragged you in here to tell you something very important."

"What is it?"

"The Dwarves are not extinct. We set up a whole colony on Akavir. Can you guess where?"

"You drove the snow demons out of Kamal...that's why they're going to attack Tamriel. I...how did you keep this secret for so long?"

"It was easy, really. No one in Tamriel knew much about Akavir. No one ever found out. It was hard to drive those snow demons out of Kamal, though. We needed the help of the Tang Mo."

"Tang Mo are the monkey people right? I know as much about Akavir as I can because it interests me."

"Yes they're the monkey people. Anyways, I have a task for you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to Akavir for me, see how my people are doing, then kill the Tscaesi."

"No...no I can't do that for several reasons."

"Why?"

"You've never heard of Uriel Septim the Fifth's failed invasion on Akavir?"

"I don't exactly hear a lot of news."

"This was hundreds of years ago. His forces were mauled by the Tscaesi."

"Damn snakes...If you get bitten by one you turn into one of them."

"I've decided what I want to do, Telchar."

"Yes, chosen one?"

"Only because it intrigues me...I'll go to Akavir if I can bring a few people with me."

"I can let you bring two people."

"Perfect, thank you."

"Say their names and I will conjure them down here."

"Mjoll, my sister, and Mavos, my good Breton friend."

"They should be here in a few minutes."

"How does that work?"

"I send your voice into their heads and they hear it and obey."

"That's pretty interesting." Just then, the sister and the friend arrived.

"Roggar what is it?" Mjoll asked. "Our friends are finishing the demons off. It was a good fight, there's only a few more lef- is that a dwarf?"

Mavos looked at the ghost again. "Yes, I believe that is a dwarf."

Roggar laughed. "Listen, he wants us to go to Akavir and end the evil race known as the Tscaesi. They are evil snake people who do no good. Also, the Dwarves are not extinct. They are setting up a colony on Kamal right now. That's why the snow demons tried to invade Tamriel."

Mjoll stared off into space. "I would do anything to see a living Dwarf...but Roggar, I have a family. I can't-"

Telchar interrupted her, "I can get a courier that will write to them saying you won't be back for a while."

Mjoll smiled. "Okay. I'll come with you Roggar."

"Mavos?" Roggar asked him.

"I got nothing better to do," he replied.

Telchar opened a portal to Akavir. "You will start in Tang Mo. The monkey people are kind, so they will treat you well. I will be with you every step of the way. If you need me just say my name."

"Thank you, friend," Roggar said. "Let's go, guys."

After they entered the portal, they saw nothing but a tropical battleground with tiger people fighting monkey people. "The Tang Mo and Ka Po Tun. They were said to be allies, but a lot can change over the years," Roggar said. "We should get to Kamal if this fight will be going on for a while. Maybe the Dwarves know we're coming."

Mavos and Mjoll nodded, then began walking east.

* * *

 **There it is! Dwarf plot twist? Awesome! Well, at least to me it was cool. I wasn't expecting to add Akavir or Dwarves this early in the story, but the lore interests me a lot. I enjoy writing this story because almost nothing is known about Akavir, so I can make it look like whatever I want. It's fun. Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
